


Keep Your Head Still, I'll Be Your Thrill

by angelicafi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Animal Play, Animalistic, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Butt Plugs, Cock Worship, Dom Ashton, Dom Calum, Dom Michael, Dom/sub, Feminization, Gangbang, I couldn't resist, I'm Sorry, Kitten Kink, M/M, Obedient Luke, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Luke, Submissive Animalistic Behaviors, Top Ashton, i felt that was necessary to tag, kitten Luke, michael in sweatpants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicafi/pseuds/angelicafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke freezes, squeezing his eyes shut and nearly whimpering. "Fuck," he swears under his breath, willing himself to lift the butt plug with the tail attached out of the light pink tissue paper. As he lifts it out of the box, he can see the details better-- can see that the tail is in fact striped, caramel-colored with slightly lighter stripes of tan, so subtle of a difference in the colors that he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been trying desperately to avoid thinking about the feeling of embarrassment swimming low in his gut, coloring his cheeks; he notices that the plug isn't exactly like he imagined, it isn't a solid plastic like he had expected but more like a hard plastic covered in soft silicone or something; he also notices that the tail is littered with tiny pink jewels, obviously fake, but also very pretty. You can't really see the jewels unless you look closely, but Luke guesses it'll be easier to say them after the tail has been petted and stroked and tugged on and the fur has been parted every which way.</p><p>Title from All The Small Things by Blink-182</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Head Still, I'll Be Your Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> i love pet play bb

Nothing in the world could've made Luke from 3 years ago believe he would be in this situation right now. Travelling the world with his 3 best friends, taking a day off for his birthday, taking the bow off his last present. He carefully undoes the wrapping, revealing a clothing box. He takes the top off of it, and if he's being honest, at first he doesn't get it.

Then it hits him. "Is this a..." He trails off, embarrassed.

Calum nods, giggling. "It's for you. We were wondering if you could wear it for us."

And, okay, Luke can't help but wonder if Calum's joking. Of course, Luke would wear it for them if they asked, but he's so lost right now.

As though he can read the younger boy's mind, Ashton assures him, "Lukey, we're serious. We think you would look so pretty for us... kitten," Ashton adds after a pause.

Luke freezes, squeezing his eyes shut and nearly whimpering. "Fuck," he swears under his breath, willing himself to lift the butt plug with the tail attached out of the light pink tissue paper. As he lifts it out of the box, he can see the details better-- can see that the tail is in fact striped, caramel-colored with slightly lighter stripes of tan, so subtle of a difference in the colors that he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been trying desperately to avoid thinking about the feeling of embarrassment swimming low in his gut, coloring his cheeks; he notices that the plug isn't exactly like he imagined, it isn't a solid plastic like he had expected but more like a hard plastic covered in soft silicone or something; he also notices that the tail is littered with tiny pink jewels, obviously fake, but also very pretty. You can't really see the jewels unless you look closely, but Luke guesses it'll be easier to say them after the tail has been petted and stroked and tugged on and the fur has been parted every which way.

He lifts the matching ears out of the box and stares at those, too, for a while. He just looks, finding they match the tail in terms of the little gems and the stripes. The headband is soft velvet and it matches the tan of half the stripes.

He realizes that there's something else, carefully wrapped up to match everything else as though they didn't want him to find it. He raises an eyebrow at his bandmates and Calum lets out a defeated sigh.

"Open it, I guess," Calum mumbles, making Luke realize that this is embarrassing for him, which will obviously give him more fire power in the future, so he unwraps the package slowly. He works carefully, running his fingernails under the tape elegantly. The other boys take a moment to appreciate the way his hands move, his short lacquered fingernails easily separating the tape from the paper.

Luke finally finishes unfolding the paper, pulling out and unfolding the bralette. He raises his eyebrows, but inside he's panicking. How did they know, did they find his panties? This is humiliating.

In reality, Luke likes the little bralette, it's lace and pink with the same gems as the tail and the ears. He's so hard, it's embarrassing. He hasn't even been touched yet but he's leaking and  _so_ turned on.

Luke looks back up at Calum. The kiwi boy sighs softly and offers a small sympathetic smile.

"The outfit, was, um, meant for a girl," he murmurs, and a wave of relief crashes over Luke. They don't know anything.

"Should I go get changed?" Luke asks the other boys.

"Why don't you do it here?" Michael replies in a soft voice, as though he's trying not to scare the birthday boy off.

Luke flushes. They know about his panties. He almost panics, but takes deep breaths and collects himself, nodding slowly. He begins lifting his shirt off, blushing as he does so. His nipples are hard and pink, standing against his chest proudly. He goes to unbutton his pants, carefully slipping the metal circle out of the hole in the denim. He wriggles out of his tight skinny jeans until they're halfway down his thighs.

When he pulls his hands away, a collective gasp from Ashton, Michael, and Calum fills the room.

Okay, so maybe they didn't know about the whole panties thing.

After a few minutes of excruciating silence, Ashton clears his throat. "I like your panties, Luke. They're really pretty."

Luke flushes pink and shoots Ashton a shy smile. "Thanks."

Michael urges Luke to keep stripping, so Luke squirms out of his jeans, kicking them off his ankles. His face turns a darker pink when he hooks his fingers into the waistband of his panties. He slowly pulls them down his thighs, his flushed cock bouncing up against his stomach. The head is flushed red, dribbling precome all over his soft tummy.

"Such a pretty cock," Calum murmurs, smirking slightly. "Bit of a shame that you're a bottom, huh?"

Luke's face flushes again, covering his cheeks with his hands. "I guess," he mumbles bashfully. He feels so exposed, standing in a room full of clothed boys just staring at him, but he loves it. He likes having all eyes on him, and he loves attention, so being the lead singer in a world-famous band and being an obvious collective favorite in your band has its perks; that is, if you're as much of an attention whore as Luke is.

For a minute, everything is still, the only thing being heard is heavy breathing. Then Michael stands up and walks over to where Luke is standing naked in front of the coffee table.

"Bend over," he commands gently.

Luke does what he's told and places his hands on the wooden table. Ashton pulls a bottle of lube out from underneath a throw pillow and tosses it to Michael. Michael lubes up his fingers quickly, rubbing them together so it's not too cold on Luke's sensitive hole.

With no warning, Michael pushes his forefinger into Luke's hole. Luke's arms almost give out and he gasps for air as though he's been underwater. "Fuck,  _Mike,"_ he squeaks out, his voice at least 2 octaves higher than it usually is.

Michael smirks in satisfaction, knowing that he can make Luke lose all control filling him with a strange sense of satisfaction. He pulls his finger halfway out and plunges it back in again, making Luke keen softly and buck his hips back. The younger boy is tighter than Michael ever could've expected, but he likes it. He gently thrust his finger in and out slowly, loving the way Luke's begging for another. He pulls his first finger out almost completely before going back in with 2, making Luke pant heavily and whine.

"Shit," Luke breathes out, stilling his hips for a minute. Michael stops pushing his fingers into Luke's hole, giving the younger boy a minute to adjust.

Luke gives Michael the 'ok' after a moment or two. Michael begins pushing his fingers in again, making Luke moan.

"Faster," the younger boy begs. Michael picks up the pace a little, smirking. Luke begins shoving his hips back every time Michael's finger slows at all. Michael slowly adds another finger after a few minutes, making Luke force his hips back and moan brokenly.

" _Please,"_ Luke practically whines.

"Alright, princess, calm down," Michael assures the younger boy, grabbing the butt plug with the hand that's not 3 fingers deep in Luke. He removes his fingers quickly, replacing them with the plug immediately. Luke sighs.

"You okay?" Michael asks softly, kissing the bottom of Luke's spine.

"Yeah," Luke answers breathily.

The tail looks good inside Luke, peeking out from between his cheeks. It looks soft, softer than anything else in the  _world,_ and Michael can't  _wait_ to yank it out and make Luke mewl like the little kitten he is.

Ashton gets up from the couch and straightens Luke up. "Put your arms up, princess," he insists softly. Luke obeys immediately, lifting his arms up. Ashton slips the silky bralette onto Luke's chest. "Perfect," he whispers. Luke flushes.

Calum stand up, too, and grabs the ears out of the box. He places them gently on Luke's head, then backs away and grins. "Perfect."

A blush spreads across Luke's face, but he barely has time to think about it before Michael shoves Luke to his knees. The older boy begins undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Luke eagerly tugs his zipper down and Michael connects their hands, pulling down his pants and boxers together.

Luke quickly takes the head of Michael's cock into his mouth, eager to please him. He takes more and more down his throat until he hits the back, gagging slightly. He doesn't stop, though. He keeps taking Michael back as far as he can.

Above him, Michael looks completely blissed out. His hands are planted firmly in Luke's hair, his eyes hooded. Calum stands beside Michael, praising Luke every few minutes, throwing him a "good boy" or a "you're doing so good, kitty" if he's doing particularly well.

Michael's cock hits the back of Luke's throat again and Michael yanks Luke off his cock, panting.

"Fuck, Luke, got the perfect mouth for sucking cock, knew it," he breathes heavily. Luke beams.

"Hands and knees," Calum commands. Luke does as he's told (of course), dropping his hands onto the carpet. Calum crouches down behind him and dips the butt plug a little deeper into Luke's ass, making the younger boy moan.

"Doing so well, sweetheart," Ashton praises from his spot on the couch where he's slowly tugging on his cock.

Luke grins for a moment, but his face falls when Calum twists the plug a bit. Luke moans loudly, his mouth falling open and great, now Calum knows where Luke's prostate is. He pulls the plug back a bit and shoves it forward again, making Luke bury his face in his arm to keep from yelling.

Calum fucks Luke with the plug for a few more minutes before he pulls it out completely, making Luke whine. He hates the empty feeling inside him.

The warmth behind Luke disappears before a very naked Ashton crouches down beside him. "Hey, birthday boy," Ashton says softly, coaxing Luke to lift his eyes from the tan rug. "Here's the deal, I'm going to fuck you and Calum and Michael are going to blow each other, okay? I'll turn you so you can face them."

Ashton helps Luke to turn on his hands and knees before reappearing behind him. "Are you ready, babe?" Ashton asks, causing Luke to nod eagerly.

Ashton slowly pushes his length into Luke's ass, making the younger boy let out a long, drawn-out moan.

"Like my cock inside you, dirty boy?" Ashton asks rhetorically as he thrusts shallowly, gradually speeding up.

"Yeah," Luke whines out in a high voice. None of the others can tell if it's meant to be an answer to Ashton's question or if it's because Ashton did something magical, but none of them ask.

On the couch, Michael and Calum are going at it. Calum is slurping eagerly at Calum's cock and Michael has a hand around Calum's. Both look like they're enjoying themselves, but all Luke can focus on is the feeling of Ashton filling him up and oh,  _fuck,_ his thrusts are getting faster.

All that can be heard is the sound of Calum's mouth on Michael and heavy breathing and the sound of skin on skin. Luke's quiet moans fill the room once in a while.

" **Fuck**!" Michael's voice surprises all of them. Calum pulls his mouth off Michael's cock and swallows, sending Ashton over the edge, too. He spurts inside Luke's hole, filling him up.

Luke comes with a cry. Some of it even reaches to his pretty little bralette.

When he looks up, Calum and Michael are panting against each other. Luke feels the familiar prodding of the plug at his asshole.

"Best birthday ever," Luke sighs. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay i know this fic is hella off season but i could only come up with this scenario so i'm sorry and i'll never do this again.
> 
> tumblr: soft-spice


End file.
